Galtguy64 as "Alejandro" (Global Drama)
First audition __NOEDITSECTION__ 20:24 pikacrdz adf349d4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.243.73.212 has joined #sweetgreentea 20:25 <@numbuhthreefan> Hi, pikacrdz. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 20:26 Hey, I'm Pikacrdz and I'm auditioning for Alejandro and Tyler :) 20:27 <@numbuhthreefan> Since you're auditioning for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Alejandro, and then you can audition for Tyler right after. 20:27 <@numbuhthreefan> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 20:27 Yup! 20:27 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pikacrdz 20:28 They're near the bottom. 20:28 <@numbuhthreefan> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 20:28 <@numbuhthreefan> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 20:28 Nope! 20:28 <@numbuhthreefan> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 20:30 Well, I would like to follow the canon as much as possible, so quite possibly, Heather. But I wouldn't really mind much if he didn't have one. 20:30 <@numbuhthreefan> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? 20:33 I would like to give Alejandro a SLIGHTLY most sympathetic, relateable side. As well as maybe change up his strategy and make him act like a good guy and friend at first, so it would seem as if he's most people's friend. Until he ultimately picks them off 20:33 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 20:33 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Heather3 20:33 pikacrdz has changed nick to Alejandro23 20:33 <@Heather3> Hey, Al. 20:34 Hola, Heather. 20:35 I must say, you look amazing today. 20:36 <@Heather3> What? Oh thanks. 20:36 The pleasure is all mine, mi amor ;) 20:37 <@Heather3> Anyway, I heard you were thinking about voting Sadie off. 20:37 <@Heather3> Is that true? 20:39 I'm afraid it is so. Sadie has been talking about us behind all of our backs. That girl is not to be trusted. It truly pains me to see her go, she was such a good all-friend. 20:40 <@Heather3> Really? What kind of stuff was she saying? 20:40 She has told me that you're a bossy control freak with no life. And you certainly do not have a feminine mustache, like she says you do. 20:42 <@Heather3> Umm, I can't believe she would say that. I'm bossy, but at least I have a life. 20:42 Descuple me, I should not have told you this. 20:42 <@Heather3> Who does she think is talking behind my back anyway? 20:43 <@Heather3> Maybe I can help you figure out how to get her off. 20:43 Por favor, no. I wouldn't want to divide a wedge between you two. I already caused too much trouble telling you all of this. 20:43 But 20:44 If you truly wanted to... 20:44 Maybe you can inform the others about Sadie's true nature. 20:44 I would, but alas. I don't want to cause ripples. I am only a newcomer after all. 20:46 <@Heather3> I guess I'll inform the others about her. 20:46 <@Heather3> But I really want to help you get her off. 20:47 <@Heather3> I'm really mad that she talked about us behind our backs. 20:47 <@Heather3> ):< 20:48 Gracias. I- I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I feel like I'm causing t-trouble in all of your lives. I shouldn't have told you any of this, but what kind of friend would I be if I hadn't? 20:48 And It's okay. Simply, let it out. I will not judge you. 20:49 <@Heather3> Ok. Well, anyway thanks for informing me about this. 20:49 <@Heather3> We'll end the scene here. 20:49 <@Heather3> Your second character is Tyler. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 20:50 Heather3 has changed nick to numbuhthreefan 20:51 Okay. Second audition 21:33 Galtguy64 adf349d4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.243.73.212 has joined #rpaudition 21:33 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Pika. Thanks for re-auditioning today; since you've already answered the questions and we've read over your audition and opening confessional, we can skip right to the scene. :B 21:34 Cool! 21:34 <@TDIFan13> Your character for your scene is Heather. Please begin. 21:34 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Heather13 21:34 Galtguy64 has changed nick to Alejandro62 21:35 * Heather13 walks out of the confessional and bumps into Alejandro. 21:35 <@Heather13> Hey! 21:35 <@Heather13> Oh, it's you. 21:35 <@Heather13> <.< 21:35 Hola, mi amor ;) 21:35 <@Heather13> Excuse me? 21:35 <@Heather13> Just because this is GLOBAL Drama, doesn't mean you need to speak a million different languages. 21:36 <@Heather13> English will do just fine, thank you very much. 21:36 Hmm? Oh, my apologies. I was just so entranced by your beauty I slightly reverted to my native tongue. 21:37 But I understand. I will definitely correct myself in the near future, mi am- my sweet. 21:38 <@Heather13> Well, keep your tongue back in your mouth, Flirty McJerkface, because no one here is buying what you're trying to sell. 21:38 <@Heather13> I know you're up to something, and I am going to find out what it is. :@ 21:39 Excuse me? I don't understand. I'm not trying up to anything- I'm just an attractive teenage boy trying to enjoy his time here. 21:39 <@Heather13> How humble of you. 21:39 I'm not up to anything that will compromise my integrity, I assure you that. 21:39 <@Heather13> And I'm SURE you weren't responsible for Bridgette's elimination, either. 21:39 <@Heather13> Or Leshawna's, or HAROLD'S, for that matter. :@ 21:40 Of course not! The eliminations of my friends was sad, indeed. But I had no connection to any of them. 21:41 <@Heather13> You seem to be making an awful lot of "friends" for someone who's just here to "play the game". 21:41 <@Heather13> Are you, by any chance, playing THEM? >.> 21:42 Of course I'm here to play the game, but making friends is a natural part of being human. Indeed, I will admit that I might have thought of using them to my advantage. 21:42 But I saw how that ended up in previous seasons. 21:42 <@Heather13> Wait. 21:42 <@Heather13> Previous seasons? 21:42 <@Heather13> Are you talking about ME? 21:42 <@Heather13> :@ 21:47 <@Heather13> (You still there, dude?) 21:47 Alejandro62 adf349d4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.173.243.73.212 has quit timeout: 245 seconds Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Two-part auditions